


Alone vs Lonely

by suitboxers



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Leo's POV, basically leo is lonely, because all his bros have friends and he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitboxers/pseuds/suitboxers
Summary: My brothers sit huddled together on the sofa, the three of them pressed for space on the old two-seater. My father sits in the arm chair, tea in hand as he watches the story unfold on the screen. Our friends, April and Casey, share the adjacent arm chair, April at home on her partner's lap like any other day.Raphael and Casey share the occasional joke at the expense of the actors on screen, or the people they're crammed up against. Michelangelo's getting popcorn everywhere again. Honestly, Donatello doesn't look like he's even paying attention.As for me? I'm on the other side of the lair, katana in hand and training to perfect a particularly difficult aerial manoeuvre the Ancient One taught me.





	Alone vs Lonely

My brothers sit huddled together on the sofa, the three of them pressed for space on the old two-seater. My father sits in the arm chair, tea in hand as he watches the story unfold on the screen. Our friends, April and Casey, share the adjacent arm chair, April at home on her partner's lap like any other day.

Raphael and Casey share the occasional joke at the expense of the actors on screen, or the people they're crammed up against. Michelangelo's getting popcorn everywhere again. Honestly, Donatello doesn't look like he's even paying attention.

As for me? I'm on the other side of the lair, katana in hand and training to perfect a particularly difficult aerial manoeuvre the Ancient One taught me.

Something funny must've happened on the television, because everyone's suddenly laughing – even Donnie. I glance at the screen as I prepare to leap again, but I can't make out whatever they're laughing at. Whatever it was, it doesn't matter now.

I leap, use the walls around me to execute the move, landing soundly on my feet. I sigh, and my shoulders slump. Passable, but far from perfect.

Sometimes I wonder if that even matters any more.

“Hey, Leo!” Raphael shouts, his body twisted towards me and his arm slung over the back of the couch, “Quit training for once in your life and come join us for movie night.”

I grimace, move to decline-

“Yeah, dude,” Michelangelo chimes in, even going as far as pausing the movie, “You've been at it for hours, bro. Time to chillax, give yourself a break.”

It's tempting, I can't deny that. The idea of sitting with my family for once, enjoying their company and simply... watching a movie. It sounds nice. I sigh. But watching movies won't protect this family when we're discovered again, or in the midst of an ambush. If the Shredder's taught me one thing, it's that evil never sleeps.

I shake my head and sheathe my katana, “Maybe some other time,” I say moving into a familiar kata stance, “I'll watch from over here.”

The movie starts up again once it's clear that I meant what I said. Maybe one day, in the far future, I'll be able to join them on our tiny sofa and not have to worry that I'm wasting valuable time. I move directly from a kick into the aerial manoeuvre, missing my invisible target again. Or maybe not.

I grit my teeth, get into position and do it again. Practice makes perfect, after all.

–

Raphael and Casey went out again tonight, off on some celebratory vigilante run now that April is officially Mrs Jones. I told Raphael to contact me at the first sign of trouble, but with the way he brushed me off on his way out, I doubt he will.

A few years ago I would've lost my temper, gotten into a fight. Now, I just let him go. We're all adults now, and he really is more than capable of taking care of himself.

I exhale a sigh through my nostrils, forcing my body to relax whatever tension it's built up. I need to stop coddling my brothers, even sensei has said so, but I... I slump, resting my head in my hands with a groan. I can't meditate like this.

–

“Hey Leo,” April says as I enter the kitchen, bee-lining for the tea cabinet.

“Hey,” I reply with a smile, withdrawing the old tea-set and getting started on a brew, “How's Donnie?”

“Overworking himself, the usual,” she says, chuckling, “We're working on upgrading the security systems at the moment. You can never have too many cameras.”

My smile turns somewhat strained, “No, you can't. Just make sure he surfaces periodically for food and water.”

April laughs.

“Will do, Leo,” she replies, patting me on the shoulder as she exits, two mugs of coffee in hand, “Good luck with your training,”

I open my mouth, go to contradict her but, well, she's right, isn't she? I pour myself a couple of tea and retreat into the living area, specifically the training area. Have I really become so predictable?

I finish my tea, set the cup aside and begin my warm-up.

–

“Yo, Leo!” A somewhat familiar voice calls out from the entrance of the lair, followed by the smell of pizza, “You seen Mikester anywhere?”

Before I have the chance to respond, my youngest brother is already flipping his way down to the entrance, a huge grin of his face.

“Woody, you came!” He shouts, embracing the man before dragging him over to the television where he'd set up all eight of his game consoles earlier. I was wondering why he did that.

“You bet I did, buddy – and check out what I brought,” Woody replies, holding out the pizza boxes like a religious offering, “Pizza.”

“Dude,” Michelangelo gushes, practically vibrating in his shell, “You are the bestest bro a bro could ask for, man,”

“You bet I am,”

I smile to myself, shaking my head as I return to defensive stance and continue my kata. Who would've thought Michelangelo would find himself a borderline human version of himself who also happens to work at a pizza place. I'm happy for him, Woody seems like a nice guy.

–

“Here you are, senseis,” I say, placing the tea set between Master Splinter and the Ancient One, “Call me if you need me.”

“Of course,” Father replies, smiling.

“Oh, thank you, Leonardo,” the Ancient One says, lifting up his tea cup and blowing steam from the rim, “Now, as I was saying...”

I remove myself from the room before I can hear anything else, lest I invade their privacy. Perhaps, if I'm lucky, the Ancient One will find some time to teach me a new move before he returns to Japan.

I make my way back to my room, mind set on meditation for now. Perhaps afterwards, I might be able to convince Raphael to train with me.

–

It's movie night again. Everyone's sitting in their usual seats, eyes glued to the television as the latest hero of the week work to defeat his enemies. This time even Woody's been invited, sitting on the floor with Michelangelo, a bowl of popcorn and a box of pizza.

My other brothers should be relieved, they finally get to spread out on the sofa.

I'm running through a simple katana kata at the moment, nothing more and intermediate strikes, blocks and jabs I perfected years ago. I don't know why I'm not focusing on something more difficult, more pressing, but none the less here I am, swinging my katana around like a teenager again.

Something funny happens in the movie, everyone laughs.

I frown.

Maybe I should just stop training for one night, join the family in something fun for a change. There's even room on the sofa tonight, sort of. The motion of my katana slows to a stop, and after a long moment I simply sheathe my blades and retreat to the kitchen.

It must be nice, having close friends outside of the family. Someone to bat heads with when things got too worked up, someone to brainstorm with when things got too quiet – hell, someone to joke around with just for the sake of it.

I find myself leaning over the kitchen sink, simply starting into the empty metal bowl. Huh.

“Leo? You okay?” Raphael asks from behind me, and I turn to see him entering the kitchen with a concerned look on his face, “I was gonna ask if you wanted to do some training or something.”

I blink in surprise, “What about movie night?”

“Eh, it's just some boring action flick about a guy with a giant hammer, nothin' to go gaga about,” he replies, shrugging somewhat defensively as he studied the ceiling with his eyes.

I raise an eyebrow.

“What?” He snaps, glaring.

“Nothing, nothing,” I reply, smiling softly, “And sure. Weapons?”

“No shit,” he says, drawing a sai from his belt and balancing it on his fingertip, “Now c'mon, before I change my mind,”

I chuckle, “Lead the way.”

Raphael smirks.

“Now that's something I don't hear everyday,” he says, turning to do exactly that.

I follow him out of the room with a smile, katana already unsheathed and ready to begin by the time we're adjacent to one another on the training mats.

Perhaps I don't need to look elsewhere, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little drabble I worked up, though be warned, it's unbeta'd. :)


End file.
